


In Which Dan and Phil Get Distracted While Filming

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sort of an AU, lots of giggling, this is pretty cute I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys attempt to film an ask video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dan and Phil Get Distracted While Filming

And the next question is . . . " Dan looked down at his phone to see the next Twitter question. As he did, he saw a tiny piece of eggshell still caught in Phil's hair. He shook his head a bit with a smile. The things they'd do for the internet. 

"Have you ever had to take a really boring class, and how did you make it less torturous?" he finished. 

Phil immediately sat bolt upright and pointed at the camera with a smile, saying, "Yes! I actually had to take the worst art history course - "

Dan made a confused face at the camera, which he then turned on Phil. "Art history? Really? That was torturous for you?"

"Well the professor was really rude and had the most boring voice - "

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay, okay. That's torturous enough, continue."

Phil smiled and turned back to the camera. "I had to take that course just last year - " Dan always seemed to forget about the year Phil tried to go back to uni, " - and it was truly awful. The professor had us do these projects at museums, which should've been really fun, except he gave us an exact list of paintings we were supposed to go and do the project for - "

"Oh, the horror," Dan said, giving Phil a look. He'd tried not to be sarcastic, honestly. 

Phil laughed a little and pushed him. "Stop interrupting me!" Dan put up his hands with a complacent expression. "Okay," Phil continued, "Well, this might not work for you, but to make it better, whenever I had to review a really boring painting, you know, for the art list - " The tips of Phil's ears started to go pink and he gave a little nervous laugh, 

"And this is going to sound really weird, okay - " This was more directed at Dan than it was the camera, and he was still smiling that smile that Dan knew meant he was embarrassed. Dan raised his eyebrows, but smiled at Phil to encourage him to finish. "Alright, so when I came to a truly boring painting, I would sort of pretend you were there when it was painted. Like, you had somehow traveled through time - " Phil made squiggly motions with his arms that were somehow supposed to signify time travel, " - to get painted into all the art I didn't like so that I wouldn't be bored in art history a thousand years later."

Dan's smile slowly spread across his face as he listened to this, and his laugh at the end of it was really genuine, if not a little nervous, making him seem slightly embarrassed himself. 

Phil looked down, barely smiling, and said, "See, I knew you would laugh at me! I told you it was weird."

Dan leaned over and kissed Phil on the cheek. "It was sweet. Definitely weird, but sweet." Phil grinned. 

Dan smirked, then raised an eyebrow and turned back to the camera. "Take that, internet," he said sarcastically, "my boyfriend is cuter than yours. And by all means way weirder." 

Phil's ears became a bit pinker than before, and he laughed a bit harder than before. Dan could always do that to him, ever since they met. It was a super power his boyfriend often abused.

"Okay, Phil, I do have a few questions in regards to this: what if the painting was, liken a bowl of fruit or something? Would I be wearing a beret and painting it, or would I be a banana or something? How - " 

Dan didn't get to finish this final query, as his mouth suddenly had other things to do when a still-giggling Phil pressed their lips together. 

When they broke apart, maybe a little breathless, Dan winked at the camera, and Phil, only joking, leaned in again, putting his hand over the camera lens. 

That is, he was only joking just until Dan whispered, "Turn it off."

Phil laughed and kissed him again, then bit his lip and smiled almost evilly as he reached his hand up to switch off the camera. They could finish filming later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I often add random crap to suit my own purposes, so I apologize for any confusion. I've never written for the Phandom before, so any commentary on voice would be much appreciated.


End file.
